Conventionally, a sailing-stop control which brings an automatic transmission to neutral (power shut-off state) when the following conditions (a) to (d) are met and stops an engine has been known.
(a) D (forward) range is selected;
(b) A vehicle speed is a set vehicle speed or more (middle to high vehicle speed);
(c) An accelerator pedal is not stepped on (Accelerator OFF); and
(d) A brake pedal is not stepped on (Brake OFF).
Such technology is disclosed in JP2013-213557A, as free-run, for example.